Multidimensional-wavelength-of-celestial-intent sexual
by deanlovescasforever
Summary: Sam talks to Dean about his feelings for Cas. Dean immediately denies it and says he's not gay but, Sam explains that having feelings Cas technically is not being gay.


Based off: post/47634354650/sassygayangel-heavenandhellcastiel

* * *

"Hey, uh Dean?" Sam asked. He was nervous about having this conversation with his brother but he could not stand anymore of this sexual tension. He couldn't take it any more.

"What?" Dean asked with a mouth full of burger. Sam took a deep breath and looked up at his brother.

"We need to talk," Sam said with a serious, yet shaky voice. Dean looked up at his brother, with raised eyebrows.

"Um...okay? Is there anything wrong?" Dean asked. Sam swallowed.

"Not exactly," He said, looking nervously at his brother. He knew Dean would get mad and deny it, but he had to say something. Dean looked a little nervous now.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Dean asked, concerned. Sam took a deep breath.

"Okay, look. I've thought this for a while now and I need to get it oof my chest or I'm going to explode. You need to listen to me and not get mad, because this is not exactly easy for me to say," Sam said, looking down. Sam swallowed and looked up. Dean nodded slowly, understandingly."Look, I know you like Cas, Dean. Not just as a friend, as more. It's obvious, the way you act around each other...the way you look at each other. Don't try to deny it. I know it's true and I can't take anymore of you not saying anything and acting like you don't." Dean's eyes widened but then suddenly turned angry.

"What? You think I'm-" Dean started angrily. But Sam interrupted him, standing up.

"Think? I know, Dean. It's completely obvious. Don't deny it," Sam said, sightly angry. Dean stood up and glared at him.

"Okay, I'm not going to just stand here and be accused of being gay for my angel buddy," Dean said, starting walk away. Sam sighed exasperated and chased after him. Sam stood in front of him blocking his way.

"Get out of the way, Sam," Dean said trying to push past him. Sam wasn't budging. Dean glared at his brother.

"I never said that you were gay, Dean," Sam said sternly.

"Then what the hell were-" Dean started.

"You're not gay, Dean. Cas isn't a dude. He's a multidimensional-wavelength-of-celestial-intent," Sam interrupted him. "So I guess you could say that you are multidimensional-wavelength-of-celestial-intent sexual." Dean looked up at his brother with squinted and confused eyes. Dean shook is head.

"I-I'm what?" Dean asked, exasperated. Sam sighed.

"I said you are multidimensional-wavelength-of-celestial-intent sexual," Sam said, looking down at his brother. Just then, the sound of feather's rustling came from the other said of the room. Sam looked up and Dean turned around to see a wide-eyed Cas. Cas tilted his head.

"D-Dean?" Cas asked. He had clearly heard what Sam had said. Dean swallowed nervously. "Is, um, that true?"

"What? I, um..." Dean tried to deny it. Sam cleared his throat.

"You know it's true, Dean," Sam said. Dean turned to glare at Sam. Sam lifted his arms up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'll give you two some space," Sam said knowingly. Sam walked out of the room with a smirk. Dean turned nervously to look at Cas. Cas had walked a little closer to Dean.

"You don't, uh, believe what my brother was saying right?" Dean asked Cas nervously. Cas took another step towards Dean.

"Do you?" Cas asked him. Dean heart was beating like a hummingbirds. Maybe he did like Cas...

"I, um, I don't know," Dean said shakily. Cas looked a little disappointed.

"Are you sure?" Cas asked, expectantly. Dean saw the disappointment in Cas's eyes. _Maybe Cas liked me, too. Wait too? Did I just think that? Okay, okay maybe Sam was right. Maybe I am multi whatever sexual _Dean thought.. "You know angel's can read thoughts right?" Cas asked, with a little smile. "I do not usually because it an invasion of privacy but, this is a, uh, special case." Dean stared at the blue-eyed angel and swallowed. Cas licked his lips and looked at Dean right back.

Dean blinked a few times before saying, "Maybe, I am multidimensional-um-something wavelength, um," Dean tried to say nervously. Cas shook his head and laughed.

"Don't hurt yourself," Cas said with a little laugh. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me you little wavelength of whatever," Dean said, leaning in. Cas smiled largely and leaned in as well. Their lips finally touched and they engulfed themselves in each other. They fit together like puzzle pieces. Cas didn't have much experience, but that was okay, because Dean took the lead


End file.
